Aun me queda él
by valeeh-182426
Summary: Tras revelar su oscuro secreto a las que se hacian llamar sus amigas y a su novio , Marceline queda sola ...talvez todo cambie cuando llege el chico nuevo al salon... Esta historia tiene lo personajes de HDA, no los lugares Primer Fanfict de MarcelinexGumball en español en esta pagina :33. Obiamente horadeaventura no me pertenece a mi , es propiedad de Pendleton ward.
1. Chapter 1

Yo era una chica normal, bueno o que se puede llamar normal cuando eres una chica como yo, tenia lo que muchos diría "la vida perfecta" por mi condición económica, salvo por 2 cosas…  
Mi madre había muerto hace unos meses y mi padre era literalmente un demonio ¡¿Qué clase de padre le oculta a su hija que es una vampira?! Han sido 16 años de una gran mentira, lo único "bueno" es que yo podía decidir si ser una vampira real como él le llamaba que se refería a tener las virtudes y consecuencias de ser vampiro o ser una chica con algunos dones como el de cicatrización, audición, vista, vida eterna… aunque debo reconocer que a idea de volar me alucina ¿Cómo le diría a mi novio? ¿Cómo les diría a mis amigas? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran? realmente tenía mucho miedo de perderlos, pero si no aceptaban mi naturaleza es porque realmente no eran mis amigos… y en el caso de mi novio… bueno no me amaba como decía amarme si no me aceptaba… como odio a mi padre por ocultarme esto…

* * *

**_Flash back_**_  
__**-Hija… puedo pasar.- Digo mi padre tocando la puerta  
-Pasa  
-hija… ya tienes 16 y te debo explicar algo, que y es seguro que cuando te enteres me odiaras  
-… ¿Qué es lo que pasa padre?  
-…Eres un vampira… y si decides ser una vampira real, serás la princesa de los vampiros  
-¡QUE!  
-hija, escúchame por favor eres una vampira, tu madre lo era y yo soy un demonio, ella era la Reina de los vampiros y yo ahora quede solo como Rey de los vampiros y Gobernante del inframundo desde su muerte, te lo íbamos a decir a los 18, pero… debido a su muerte  
-y ¿cómo murió si era la reina de los vampiros? ¡EXPLICAME!  
-La mataron, de la forma más cruel posible… le dejaron una estaca medio enterrada, no lo suficiente para matarla, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla sufrir, la amarraron y la dejaron sin ninguna protección bajo la luz del sol, se iso cenizas en menos de 5 minutos.-Digo mi padre aguantando las lagrimas  
-¿Quién iso esa atrocidad?  
-no lo sé Marceline y te lo estoy contando porque… te quiero pedir que haciendas a tu cargo de Princesa, si no pronto se tomaran el Reino y posiblemente me envíen la Nocheosfera sin retorno  
-nochefe… ¿qué?  
-Nocheósfera, es el inframundo  
-...Padre no sé qué decir…  
-no te apresures… puedes decidir de aquí a tu cumpleaños 17  
-…FALTAN 2 MESES PARA ESO  
-Losé Marcy querida… pero no hay otra opción **__**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

La chica-Vampiro se había quedado dormida sumergida en sus pensamientos, Al día siguiente se levanto y fue a la ducha, se vistió con su uniforme escolar que esa una falda rojo carmesí, una corbata roja una blusa blanca de manga corta, calcetas blancas y sus "zapatos de colegio " que en realidad eran zapatillas negras pero se disimulaban bien luego se fue sin despedirse de su padre el cual tomaba desayuno , tomo el autobús para irse a la escuela mientras se armaba de valor para decirle a Finn, su novio.  
De repente siente que alguien la choca.

-¡CUIDADO IDI…! ... Lo… lo siento amor no me fije…  
-descuida cielo, que ocurre… ¿te sientes bien?

Lo único que iso Marceline fue besarlo y abrazarlo pesando que quizás esa sería la última vez que pudiera sentir sus labios…

-Finn…debo decirte algo  
-claro, dime  
-Pero aquí no… ven

Lo había llevado a la biblioteca, que estaba vacía ni siquiera estaba el Bibliotecario

-Finn… yo… Soy una Vampira  
-¡¿QUE DIABLOS MARCELINE?! QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR  
-Finn… yo me entere ayer no sabía cómo decirte… solo te quería decir que espe…  
-Marceline, lo siento yo no puedo estar con alguien que es… eso… tu alma es perteneciente al diablo y quizás que atrocidades te obliga ah hacer, no me hables nunca más por favor.

y esas fueron las últimas palabras que le el rubio de ojos azules a Marceline sus ojos inmediatamente se empañaron al escuchar todo eso , sabía que Finn era Religioso y todo eso pero nunca pensó que la rechazaría así se sitio como la escoria más sucia del planeta apenas ayer habían cumplido 2 meses, y terminan así como si nada ella realmente se había enamorado de él desde el momento en que lo conoció y le costó mucho conquistarlo ella sabía que Finn solamente la quería, la quería mucho, pero no la amaba sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor se sentía sola, como si nadie la comprendiera…

RIN-RIN

-MIERDA LAS CLASES

Marceline fue corriendo hasta su salón y entro jadiando se sentó al fondo, lo único bueno es que Finn iba en 3°B y ella en el 3°D asique no lo vería si no hasta recreo, paró de llorar de la nada

-No, un hombre no vale mis lagrimas

Empezaron las clases y el profesor tomo la palabra

Haber chicos, Le quiero presentar al chico nuevo, Gumball Bubblegum  
Marceline apenas levanto la vista, lo encontró parecido a alguien y el apellido le sonaba, aunque no recordaba bien a quien, era alto, delgado aunque nunca tanto como ella , era pálido su piel tenía un aire a…¿rosada? Y sus cabello era rosa fuerte y sus ojos fue lo que le llamo la atención era morados, simplemente se quedo embobada viendo sus ojos que le recordaban a los de su madre, ella tenía los ojos rojos de su padre, y no se quejaba le encantaba, pero esos ojos morador eran únicos.

Hola… Soy Gumball me cambie por motivos personales y quiero hacer amigos.- Digo tímidamente el pelirosa

Muy bien, siéntese…mmm

Varias chicas le estaban haciendo ojitos indicando a el asiento al lado de ellas

Siéntese al lado de la Señorita Abadeer, ella estará encargada de mostrarle el recinto.

En ese momento todas las chicas del salón le dedicaban su mayor mirada de odio a Marceline

-Hola… soy…  
-Gumball, losé, yo hola soy Marceline

* * *

POW GUMBALL  
**_Era… hermosa sus ojos rojo su cabello negro largo su piel blanca era hermosa… hasta incluso sexy  
pero… Diablos estoy pensando. Nosé nada de ella y ya la tengo en mente_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y Marceline casi se tira del 3° piso cuando vio a Finn de la mano de Bonnibel, si antes la odiaba ahora ya estaba planeando su entierro

-Esa Perra me las pagara…  
-¿Por qué tanto odio a mi prima Marceline?.-Digo una voz desde atrás que le causo escalofríos a la vampira  
-¿es tu prima?  
-Si  
_Sabia que se parecía a alguien… claro si son iguales… al menos físicamente _  
-Bueno, La odio porque ella… ahora está con mi ex… y... Yo a él lo amo

Gumball sintió un pequeño apretón en su estomago cuando ella digo " lo amo"  
-¿y porque rompieron?

* * *

_¿Debía decirle?, le conté a todas mis amigas y todas me abandonaron, eso sí prometieron no decirle a nadie, quizás por miedo pero… hasta ahora Gumball ahora era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenia y no lo perdería… no tan pronto _.- pensó marceline

* * *

-Algún día te contare bien  
-Ah… está bien –Digo resignado

* * *

POW MARCELINE  
**_Finn…¡¿ porque aun lo amo?! El me supero tan rápido y yo aquí aun amándolo como una idiota ahora está con esa perra pelirosada que se cree mucho porque "es tan rebelde" que reemplazo su corbata roja por una fucsia muy chillona se cree la gran cosa esa… aun no creo que alguna vez fuéramos amigas, no se parece en nada a Gumball aunque lleven la misma Sangre y son casi iguales físicamente él se parece más a mí que ella y es bastante simpático… y nunca pensé que a un hombre le sentara bien el uniforme escolar , el de los hombres era diferente, zapatos negros, camisa blanca manga larga, corbata negra, pantalones grises, y cinturón rojo era… de hecho se veía muy… ¿sexy era la palabra…? naa no lo veo de esa forma… o quizás sí pero quién querría estar con una vampira, siquiera tenerla cerca…_**

* * *

**Oh por diosh soy el primer Fanfict en español de GumballxMarceline :33 o_ó enserio soi la primera en hacer un fanfict en español de marcelinexGumball... que solo lo ven con fionna o con marshall x,x ...espero les guste _ x,x _Los Reviews son gratis .. porsiacaso digo yo no mas ... no? no? ...** _Vale , asumelo no .** ... okay u-u **_


	2. Chapter 2

Eran la 8, hora de la cena en su casa, luego de ducharse de había puesto unos jeans rasgados y una polera negra simple con unas Vans negras, se sentó en la mesa el ambiente era muy incomodo y frio, Marceline vio su plato y se sorprendió inmediatamente supo que venían malas noticias, eran papas fritas con kétchup, sus favoritas.

-Marcy… ¿ya lo has pensado?  
-…Si padre, pero aun no daré mi respuesta  
-Está bien, lo respeto… pero recuerda que tiene que ser antes de tu cumpleaños 17  
-Claro…  
-Oh Mi mounstrita por favor deja de odiarme  
-No te odio padre, Solo… estoy molesta por no saber antes, esto ah movido radicalmente mi vida  
-Losé querida, pero descuida ningún dolor es eterno  
-Si tú lo dices... Padre creo que ya comi suficiente y tengo sueño, Adios  
-… Adios Marcy

* * *

POW MARCELINE

**_Me recoste en mi cama a pensar todo lo que habia hecho, todo habia sido agoviante, desde mi termino con Finn, me sentia perdida sin él y Gumball me ah ayudado bastante desde mi termino la verdad ya no me duele tanto verlo con... Bonnie de hecho ya no me interesa, mas que nada es la sensación de su rechazo hacia mi mas que nada era eso, para que iba ha gastar mi afecto en alguien que no me queria no me aceptaba... nisiquira me miraba a la cara...Pero que mas da, la verdad todo me parece inutil... mi decision esta tomada... y no me puede enamorar ademas aunque asi fuera... quien estaria con la princesa de los vampiros... lo hare unicamente por mi madre, y asumire todo esto de ser vampira... pero por que tenia que llegar el y confundirme...Maldito gumball ah pasado casi un mes desde que lo mio con Finn termino y él me hace sentirme querida... sentirme feliz.. comprendida... me confunde tanto todo esto, pero debo ser fria, objetiva y sobretodo realista ¿quien estaria con un mounstro como yo?, mañana le dire a Gumball lo que soy... y asi se alejara con la verdad y... ya podre simplemente concentrarme en todo esto de ser vampira .  
_**

* * *

_Dia siguiente, escula..._

-Gumball... debo hablar contigo  
-¿Que ocurré Marcy?  
-Recuerdas cuándo te dige que algún día te contaria por que... esté...Finn termino conmigo...  
-Si...  
-Bueno fue por que yo le... Me ... le... esqué... yo...  
-Marceline... me puedes decir lo que sea, no te juzgare, calmate  
-Esqué... bueno fue por que... esté... yo... está bien, Le dige que yo soy una... vampira  
-Marceline, Si no me quieres decir, no me digas, pero no necesitas mentirme o decir escusas ridicular, ya vamos "vampirita", llegaremos tarde a clases  
-Oh, vamos es enserio SOY UNA VAMPIRA  
-Marceline, ¡LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN!  
-Bien, no me creas pero uno de estos días te lo probaré  
-Marcy, el color de tus ojos y tu palídes no son escusas ni pruebas de que seas una vampira

* * *

_-Se lo demostraré algún día ya vera y me creerá  
_

* * *

-Está bien, Vamos a clases mejor ¿si?  
-Si

* * *

_Comienzo del período..._

-Alumnos, ya estámos al segundo mes de semestre, pero les debo informar que ahy 2 alumnos nuevo y un cambio de curso

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?-Se formaba una interrogante de miradas entre todo el curso

-Pasen, Señorita Murtons, Señor Lee- pidio el profesorEntraron al Salón una chica de cabello rubio, largo y brillate, sus ojos eran azules cuál zafiros, tenía unas pulseras con símbolos de gatitos. Él era un chico alto, pálido, atractivo, de cabello negro, ojos rojos carmesis, se veiá egocentrísta a la vista y como un chico malo, pero aveces las apariencias engañan...aqui no.

-Mi nombre, Marshall Lee, me expulsarón por unas riñas en mi antigua escuela, nada importante...¿algúna pregunta?  
-Yo tengo una - Digo practicamente saltando Bonnie de su puesto  
-ehh... dime rosadita  
-¿Tienes novia?  
...Wuuuuu...- los chicos y chicas del salón inmediatamete comenzarón a molestar  
-Para tí justamente tengo novia, para el resto estoi Soltero disponible

Bonnie no pudo evitar ponerse roa como un tomate y Marceline no pudo aguantar lar carcajadas, al parecer era la primera vez que la Princesita sentía el rechazo, Marceline la encontro, mas puta de la que ya la encontraba pués ahora tenia novio, y le estaba coquetiando al chico nuevo, TAN DISIMULADAMENTE.

-Y en especial, estoy disponible para tí encanto- Digo Marshall indicando a Marceline  
-No te propaces creído- digo Gumball por primera vez sacando la voz en el salón  
...UHHH... - insitaba el curso a pelea entre ambos jovenes  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa hermosura es tú novia?  
-No... pero... somos solo amigos y ya... - Gumball estaba rojo, y habia comenzado a tartamudiar como idiota, sintió un apretón cuándo digo _somos solo amigos y ya".  
_-Basta caballeros - trataba de imponerse el profesor- Señorita Murtons ya puede presentarse

Marceline al escuchar por segunda vez el apellido comenzo a mirar a la chica, le extrachaba esa coincidencia...

-Hola... bueno yo Soy Fionna Murtons... Me gustan los gatos... Las aventuras y sobre todo las armas

...Genial,Asombrosa,Que linda...-Comentarios asi llenaban el salón y hacian que la chica se sonrojara  
-Bueno, Señorita Murtons... y él Señor Lee son nuestros nuevos compañeros, tanto en esta escuela como en este curso asique quiero una buena impresion.  
Por otra parte, hubo un cambio de curso, el viene de 3°B, Es Finn Mur... ¿Se conocen usted y el Señor Murtons?- Digo dirigiendose a Fionna  
-Bueno... Si, Somos primos, pero no sabia que estuviera aqui  
-ah bueno...él Señor Murtons se integro a nuestro curso por asuntos personales.  
-Amor, sientate junto a mi, ¡haste a un lado Minty!  
-... sisi... si Bonnie, no te enfades  
-Oh vamos ¿esqué acáso coqueteas con todos los chicos nuevos? - Digo Marshall, Asi provocando a Finn  
-Es mi novia que te quede claro  
-oh, no me lo recuerdes a mi , recuerdaselo a ella que me estaba coquetiando hace un rato  
...-Bueno podemos empezar la clase, sientense... veamos Fionna, en el puesto de aqui adelante... señor Marshall aqui delante de la señorita Bonnibell y Finn...  
-ÉL SE SENTARA JUNTO A MI PROFESOR  
-... señor Finn, si se le apetese siente junto a ... bueno, Bonnie

* * *

Las presentaciones del alumnado nuevo habian terminado, Marceline no podia evitar mirar adelante , si no era por Marshall, era por Finn, seria tan frustrante tenerlo ahora en mi mismo salón... aunque ya a la chica se habia decepcionado tanto de él, que supero sus sentimientos y avanzó... pero en el camino estaba Gumball, todos sus pesamientos la llevaban a él y era muy incomodo realmente, era su unico cercano y si le confirmaba que era vampira quizas se alejaria como los demas, el cuál era el peor castigo para la vampira.

* * *

POW GUMBALL

**_Se que es muy pronto y todo... pero siento que la conosco de toda mi vida y desde antes incluso, ademas ese estupido se le nota que tiene intenciones con ella... no lo permitire, la quiero, para mi y... como mas que una amiga. Debo actuar rapido._**

* * *

Eran Aprox. las 3 am cuando Marceline recivio una llamada a su celular.

.-que rayos... quiero dormir fue un dia largo.. donde diablos esta ese celu...

-Halo...  
-¿hola?  
-Marcy... soy yo Gumball  
-Gum... son las 3 am... que pasa...  
-Bueno este yo no recisto mas y no aguanto ni un minuto mas pero... Marceline me gustas, creo que desde el momento en que vi tus ojos cai rendido ante ti, te encuentro tan unica e inigualable... no podria verte con otra personas... te .. yo.. te ... Te quiero Marceline y como mas que una amiga , se que ha pasado un corto tiempo pero siento que conectamos, rayos nose... pero Marceline quiero ... pedirte que tu y ... .  
-Halo...¿? Gumball...

El telefono se habia cortado, tendria que esperar para hablar con el y decirle que si, que encantada, que ella se sentia igual con respecto a él que le susedia exactamente lo mismo y que queria ser algo mas con él... pero... su condición de vampira hacia que se lo auto negara, prefirio dejar el celular denuevo en su mesa y se durmio .

* * *

**HolaHola... Perdon por la demora x,x tuve MUCHAS cosas pendientes 77 malditos estudios, en fin, tratare de hacerlos mas seguidos, y mas largos, ehhh no pensé que me leyeran XD pero ... buaaa seguire con esto por un largo rato XD y creamen, que la declaracion sea rapida no significa que la historia termine rapido XD . Reviews?... si te gusto nose o no te gusto pero quiereres dejar un comentario constructivo... lo que se te de la gana XD motiva Bye ...**


	3. Chapter 3

en la escuala , llegan y se encuentran

_-le dire lo que siento de una maldita vez y asi ya todo sera mas rapido_ -Pensó Marceline

-Eh Gumball  
-Marceline...  
-DEBO DECIRTE ALGO- gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo  
-habla tu primero...  
-.. mejor tu

Gumball hablo primero, estaba avergonzado y el sabia que Marceline nunca gustaria de el, se encontraba muy poca cosa para algo tan magnifico

-Eh bueno.. primero hola Marcy sobre o de anoche, te queria aclara... bueno este, estaba con unos amigos y perdi una apuesta y bueno me retaron ha... este hacer una declaracion y eso y bueno como eres la unica amiga mujer que tengo... ademas te lo explicaria ahora... como lo estoy haciendo en este momento...  
-Oh...enserio... o pués bueno descuida  
_  
-Como pude ser tan idiota, si claro yo gustarle a el_ -**(Arlette Macarena Matus muñoz, eh aqui tu parte)**[lectores, disculpe la interrupcion anterior, sigan leyendo el fic]

-Si, lo siento si fue algo... incomodo  
-Descuida no pasa nada .-Mintio mientras se queria derrumbar ahy mismo  
-y tu... ¿que me ibas a decir?  
-Ah... si tú... esque ...-Tartamudiaba mientras buscaba una escusa y se quedo mirando un libro de quimica- Quimi... Si es que habias hech la tarea de quimica, es que yo no entendi NADA  (Basado en hechos reales ocurridos a la autora -.-'), y queria saber si me podias ayudar... tú  
-Bueno... no es que sea un genio, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar  
-¿Que te parece mañana despues de cases?, le pidó permiso a mi padre y ya está  
-eh... nosé mañana te doy una respuesta, ¿en mi casa o en la tuya?, la mia esta solo mi nana(mentita/femenino)  
-Bueno en la mia esta mi padre asique preferiria en la tuya si no ahy problemas

-RIN.

-¿que nos toca ?  
-Ni idea... creo que historia  
-Vamos que si no llegamos tarde y amo las clases del Profesor Simón

Llegan a la sala y se dan cuenta de que el profesor no esta, todos estan sentados hablando y Bonnibel y su amiga Gabriela(princesa Grumosa ) y Menty (Mentita/masculino )le sostenia los bolso a ambas estaban al frente del salon.

-Veo que al fin se dignaron a llegar... primo no puedo concevir que te juntes con está lacra social.- Decia Bonnie mirando fijamente a Marceline  
-Cierra la boca princesita, o si no yo te dejo sin dientes.-Sosteniendo la mirada hacia Bonnibel  
-Atrevete

Marceline camina hacia Bonnibel y la deja contra el pizarrón

-Prefiero no rebajarme, ni ensuciar mis manos.- Mientras se alejaba a tomar asiento dejando a el resto del curso perplejo,Gumball la sigio y todos se sentarón

-Bueno, Como presidenta de la clase, acabó de ser informada de qué el profesor Simón tuvo un accidente, El muy tonto se resvalo con un trozo de hielo y se golpeo la cabeza

Todos le tenían mucho cariño al profesor Simón, Salvo Bonnibel y Gabrielas ya que en un trabajo les bajo puntos por hablar en clases, y obligatoriamente, menty tampoco lo quiera, empezarón insultos hacia Bonnibel por llamarlo tonto de todo el curso, hasta que Marceline los silencio

-CÁLLENSE... Bonnie... ¿Como está?  
-Está bien, con licencia, Bueno como sea, Tengo una idea, pongamonos todos sentados en circulo. Tengo un juego para que... nos conoscamos mejor.-mientras miraba a Marshall

* * *

POW MARSHALL  
**_Nosé que tiene esa chica con mirarme, ¿que ese tal Finn no es su novio?... me harta su mirada, y Marceline nisiquierra me dice el hola de cortesia, solo habla con ese tal Gumball, Porfavor, ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga? ya verá mi futura princesa, ya vera_**...

* * *

POW FINN  
_**Bonnie se supone que esta conmigo... POR QUÉ lo mia a el ****tanto, solamente le sube el ego y ese chico Gumball que corre tanto riesto, supongo que ****no que Marceline no le ha dicho la atrocidad que es ella  
**_

* * *

-BUENO!, prestenme atención todos en circulo.-Dice mientras saca una bolsa (rosa), llena de papelitos con algo escrito.- Tomen todos un solo papel, hay uno para cada uno, Dice una pregunta y un nombre.

-...AMOR, puedo partir yo  
-Porsupuesto mi amorcito, ten mi cielo.- Le pasa un papel.- TODOS SENTADOS, amor tu parate y di el nombre y la pregunta.-Decia Bonnie mientras miraba atontada a Finn  
-Bien... Marshall...¿A cuantas personas has besado?  
-Chico.. cuenta todos los petalos de la Tierra y aun te faltará, pero... yo lo que busco y estoy esperando es a la ultima poseedora de mis labios

Bullicio del curso: (es un engreido)(es un poeta)(Querido mis labios esperan por ti...)(risas,etc...)

El bullicio del curso se silencia cuando Gabriela habla  
-Cariño, Deja de esperar, que aqui estan mis labios .- decia mientras estiraba sus labios coquetiandole a Marshall  
-... Paso...

Gabriela molesta, se sento y alboroto sus rulos morados haciendo un gesto de que estaba indignada por el comentario de Marshall, algunos reian.

-Muy bien Marshall te toca  
-... muy bien... Fionna... ¿si tuvieras que besar a alguien en el salon, a quien besarias?  
-ah muy simple , a ti o a Gumball  
Gumball y Marshall se quedarón mirando y luego miraron a la rubia, estaban perplejos por su respuesta y sinceridad, Marceline estaba apunto de golpiar a la rubia y reclamar a Gumball como suyo, pero se contubo, no queria ser tan obia.  
-Bueno, ¿Me toca sierto?, mmm veamos esto... Gumball, ¿Quien te gusta?  
-...esté ami...  
_-Que rayos les importa... no puedo decir frente a todo el salon que me gusta Marcy... estan locos o que...pero... tambien es una buena oportunidad para declararme... y ... y pero... quizas tenga que tambien resivir su rechazo frente a todo el curso... rayos que hago..._-pensaba Gumball  
-Vamos dilo ya  
-Bueno la verdad... a mi me gusta M.. Ma...

Empezaron a sonar fuertes Golpes en la puerta todos volvieron inmediatamente a sus puestos y se arreglaron, tocaron por segunda vez y Bonnibel abrio la puerta, Era el inspector Leandro Agrio (Limonagrio) como le llamaban los alumnos .

-ESTO ES INACEPTABLE, UN CURSO... SIN PROFESOR, INMEDIATAMENTE A INSPECTORIA EL O LA PRESIDENTE DE CURSO  
-Si.. señor -Decia resignada Bonnibel

Se cerro la puerta y todos estallarón en carcajadas ya que a la señorita perfecta la castigarian de lo mas seguro

-... Gumball  
-Dime Vampirita  
-¿Quien te gusta?  
-Una chica Magnifica .- Decia mirando a los profundos ojos rojos que lo hipnotizaban tanto

El curso estaba distraido, todos hablando con todos , Gabriela en un estado de depresion ya que a su mejor amiga la castigarian, nadie prestaba atencion a nada.

-Bueno... pero esa chica magnifica debe tener nombre  
-Si... uno hermoso  
-¡ya dime quien es !  
-Si tu me dices quien te gusta  
-no vale asi, yo pregunte primero.-se defendia Marceline  
-lo siento, esa es mi condicion  
-es una condiccion estupida  
-igual me diras.-Digo mientras se recostaba en el hombro de la Vampira  
-eres un idiota  
-Lose

Ambos rieron hasta que sono el timbre del recreo, iban del brazo, hasta que Bonnibel entro al mismo tiempo que ellos iban saliendo, los empujo y nisiquiera se fijo, estaba con un ataque de histeria, Marceline se solto del brazo de Gumball y iba a hacer que Bonnibel le pidiera disculpas, pero Gumball la detuvo y la acerco hacia el, quedaron frente a frente mirandose y se sonrojaron, Gumball le susurro en el oido

-Una chica tan magnifica como tu, no debe rebajarse con alguien como mi prima.- se alejo de su oido y le tomo el brazo para salir de la sala.

El dia paso Volando, y Gumball se ofrecio a ir a dejar a Marceline a su casa, esta acepto estaban en la puerta de la casa de Marceline

-Gracias por... venir a dejarme Gumball  
-De nada... y recuerda pedir permiso para mañana despues de clases... vayas a mi casa... a estudiar quimica  
-Si, descuida no lo olvidaré  
-...Adios Marceline  
-Adios Gumball

Gumball se acerco a la mejilla para darle un beso en la cara , pero a su vez Marceline tambien se habia acercado para lo mismo, ambos habian quedado con los labios casi rozandose, y Gumball para salir de esa incomoda Situacion, le beso la Frente en simbolo de despedida.

-Adios Marcy  
-Adios... Gumball.- mientras hacia un gesto con su mano, luego abrio la puerta de su casa y fue al comedor donde estaba su padre

-Hola padre , ¿Como estas?¿Que isiste? ¿ahy comida? ¿Alguna nueva noticia? .- decia muy acelerada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Hija... no es por asustarte... pero estas flotando... ¿mi mounstrita esta enamorada?.-Decia con un tono picaron su padre  
-¿¡QUE YO QUE!? ¡PAPA, COMO DICES ESO!  
-Eso les pasa a los vampiros cuando se enamoran querida  
-Yo no .. estoy enamorada ... espera... ¿entonces por que cuando estube con Finn no flote?  
-Era una mentira, estas Flotando por que tus poderes estan desarrollandose, te descubri, dudaste, dime quien es el afortunado .- decia haciendo que su hija se sentara en sus piernas (en este fic, por ahora la relacion padre hija es muy buena, y Hunson no es el tipico sobre protector, pero no despreocupado)  
-Nadie papa, no me molestes  
-Si claro... mmm esta bien, no molestare, pero ya sabre  
-no sabras por que no ahy nadie .- Decia mientras le sacaba la lengua a su padre  
-bueno mounstrita, oye ya dime que me tienes sufriendo, cual sera tu decicion  
-Bueno... yo... padre... Ejercere mi cargo, por mamá  
-Muy bien... la prox. Semana llamare a tu primo, el debe hacer la transformacion  
-¿de que hablas?  
-Hija, lo siento, pero si no recuerdas yo solo soy un demoni y, un vampiro es el que te debe morder  
-... eso .. yo no lo sabia.. papá me da miedo eso es necesario...  
-Lo siento Marcy ... pero si  
-... está bien, Por mama

Empezo a llover de la nada, y estaba todo perfecto, Marceline iso café para ella y su padre, estuvieron hablando un rato sobre el tema de ser Vampira , y como se tendria que hacer cargo, lo que era lo nocheósfera y cosas asi , Marceline se sentia preparada para todo eso, luego se despidio de su padre, y empezoa subir la escalera , intento subirla flotando pero no pudo, intento recordar el casi beso con Gumball y se empeso a elevar unos escasos centimetros, luego recordo la converzacion que habia tenido con el antes de eso y se callo  
-MIERDA  
-MARCELINE ESA BOCA  
-Perdón papá.. es que me cai ... oye ... ¿no te molesta si mañana voy a casa de un compañero a estudiar quimica?  
-... No quien a casa de quien  
-la de Gumball...  
-esta bien  
-Gracias padre  
-Buenas noches

Marceline empezo a subir la escalera y cuando iba a la mitad su padre le hablo

-Ahh y Marceline, recuerda tienes miles y miles de años por vivir, aun ¡no quiero nietos!  
-PAPÁ  
-Ve a dormir mi mounstrito, pero de los chicos no se puede esperar nada bueno.  
-Adios papa.- subio Roja la escalera ya que por unos segundos se le habia pasado por la mente la imagen de ella un poco mas adulta , con Gumball abranzadola por la cintura mientras ella sostenia una Bebe, Se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento.

* * *

_**Buaaaaaanooooooooo Disculpadme , eh tenido una semana :c .. un mes.. :c ... un tiempo :C Horrible :c U_ú pero... no habia podido escribir Grrr, pero bueno , y para**_ _**todos los que pensaron que estaba siendo rapida y que esto terminaria pronto... NO ES ASI ! XD**_

_**Arlette, tu me desafiaste, tu nombre ya esta en mi fic e_é (amiga no te enojes de amo XD)**_

_**Bueno, les deseo un bonito hermoso precioso fin de semana, Salven el semestre, estudien, comanze todas las verduritas, hagan ejercicio , miren a todos los lados antes de cruzar, y tengan en mente cuando se sientan triste a un tiranosaurio rex intentando dar un abrazo :33**_

_**Reviews? u_ú**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball estaba alistando sus cosas, su bolso ya estaba listo para ir a dormir, puso su reproductor de musica y empezo a escuchar la puso en alatoria y le aparecio  
Adheridos-Separados , Pxndx  
-La mierda... canciones llegantes.- decia mientras se recostaba en su cama y comenzo a mirar el techo y se puso los audifonos tomo un cuaderno y empezo a escribir partes de la cancion que le llegaban .

**Cuaderno **

_...si la ignorancia es dicha_  
_entonces quiero ser_  
_quiero ser dichosamente_ ignorante  
pense_ que habia madurado_  
_estaba equivocado_  
_no maduré_  
_me hice experto en fingir_  
_tenia todo planeado lo que iba a decir_

_nudo en la garganta _  
_tenias que surgir_...

_...realmente no estoy tan lejos_  
_solo a unas horas de ahi_  
_pon atencion a este mapa_  
_no importa donde yo vaya_  
_son pocos centimetros entre tu y yo  
estamos adheridos separados..._

-Marceline... por que tienes que ser tan perfecta... eres... eres ... AHHHH.-Decia mientras golpiaba su almohada de plumas,

Al dia siguiente ella vendria a su casa, y ella estaria quizas sentada en el mismo lugar donde el estaba acostado... la sola idea lo sonrojaba queria estar en ese momento ahy con ella abrazarla, besarla, jugar con su cabello, dedicarle canciones, esas tipicas cosas de novios queria dejar la coberdia, queria decirle, decirle que se habia enamorado de la chica perfecta, que ella era la que no lo dejaba dormir hace ya un mes , que se habia enamorado de ella, pero no podia, no se sentia lo necesario para alguien tan perfecta como ella.

tomo un cuaderno, no se fijo cual era, y no se dio cuenta de que era el mismo en el que estaba escribiendo las partes que le lleganban de las canciones.

.-_"es insegura, grosera,nada amorosa,vive despeinada es algo asi como perfecta"- _Luego arrogo su cuaderno y se tiro a dormir, pero antes de concevir el sueño solto un susurro.

-Marceline...

* * *

Ambos se estabán mirando, Marceline lo miraba embobado, lo unico que podia hacer era pensar

_Por que es tan hermoso... por que yo lo quiero tanto, lo amo, lo unico que puedo hacer es mirarlo es unico, tan feliz, tan... hasta lo rosa que tiene que yo odio tanto el color, en el lo amo..._-Pensaba mientras miraba a Gumball las clases segian y ella no le prestaba importancia

-Marceline...Marcy... Marcy... Tierra Llamando a Marceline, responde Marceline -Decia Gumball mientras se acercaba mas a Marceline mientras decia su nombre- Marcy... Marcy... Marceline..Marc...- se convertia en susurro  
-Ah que .. yo que ... ¿Me hablaste bubba.. digo Gumball?-Decía mientras se sonrojaba dandose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban  
-Ehh... eh... si .. si este ... -Tambien sonrojandose al ver lo cerca que habian quedado- Solo era que ... esté yo te vi muy ... nose desconcentrada y no has anotado nada y no quiero que estes copiandome en la prueba  
-OYE, yo jamas te eh copiado  
-Siempre en las pruebas te veo viendo

_.-IDIOTA TE VEO A TI!  
_  
-Yo no veo tu prueba - Digo cortante mente y empezo a ver el pizarrón y copiar - Veo algo mejor que unas respuestas de mi compañero.- decia mientras lo miraba

Ambos quedarón viendose, y Gumball estaba apunto de decir algo, pero empezarón a escuchar un escandalo en el salón y todos se quedarón callados.

-¡BIEN VETE!- Decía Bonnible Con unas pocas lagrimas en la cara  
-¡COMO QUIERAS HIPOCRITA!-Decía Finn mientras la miraba  
-Haber aquí que sucede- Los interrumpio La profesora  
-Ahy Señoritaaaaaaaaaa, ¡ No sea Metiche !,fuchi, fuchi!- Decía Gabriela con un tono de desinteresar la autoridad de su profesora  
-¡GABRIELA SENTADA! y no vuelvas a tratarme asi, además, Le pregunte a ellos, Señor Murtons, Señorita Bubblegum  
-¡ÉL ME DIGO QUE ERA UNA ZORRA QUE LE COQUETIABA A MARSHALL!  
-Bueno, si ella es mi novia ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACE COQUETEANDOLE CADA 2 SEGUNDOS A ESE IDIOTA!  
-eh, chico a mi no me metas, no es mi culpa que tu chica tenga gusto - Decia Marshall el que se estaba poniendo molesto al haber entrado en el tema, ademas queria Provocar a Finn desde hace bastante  
-Marshall, Corrigete yo ya NO soy la chica DE NADIE - y comienza a caminar hacia su silla  
-¡BIEN COMO SEÁ!  
-¡JAMÁS ENCOTRARAS A ALGUIEN COMO YO !  
-¡ESA ES LA IDEA "PRINCESITA"!

Toda la Sala estaba en silencio despues de la ruptura, incluso la profesora.

* * *

_En recreo...  
_  
Los comentarios sobre la ruptura de Bonnibel y Finn iban y venía comentarios como _-__ "que mal lo de Finn y Bonnie...", "era muy Zorra para él...", "Talvez vaya definitivamente por Marshall...","Me da igual...", "Escuche que ella fue al Baño a tomarse un frasco de pastilla y ai suicidarse", "Me contarón que Finn estaba besando a no otra, si no que A OTRO, en el baño de chicos", "Si, si ellos volverán...", "Eran una pantalla del otro..." "No se querian "- _Y Pasara por donde pasara Marcelinne los escuchaba por todos lados ya que Bonnibel era una de las chicas mas populares y ella no aguantaba las risas, Gumball que staba junto a ella, solo la miraba, no opinaba, Solo la miraba sonreir, Para él eso era maravilloso, ver su sonrisa, nunca la habia visto asi de divertida.

-Oye Gum...¿A qué hora... llegan tus padres?, para saber a que hora mas o menos irme para no ser un problema  
-Bueno, en realidad... están de Viaje.. Siempre están de viae.  
-Oh.. y ¿hasta que hora me quedo?  
-Hasta que tú quieras... o bueno, hasta que te de permiso tu padre  
-Bu...Bueno

-RIN-RIN-

En el instante en que el timbre tocó comenza nuevamente a llover, al igual que en la noche anterior, Al principio muy despacio, pero a medida que empezarón a acercarse a la escalera para llegar al salón, la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar, Gumball se adelanto y Marceline se quedo atras, Comenzo a mirar el patio, y Gumball se da vuelta y la ve, el baja la escalera y la sorprende por la espalda.

-Buh  
-GUMBALL!, no hagas eso tonto  
-Bueno, ¿Pero que pasa?  
-Gum.. Podemos quedarnos un rato en el patio... es que amo la lluvia  
-Claro...

Marceline se puso en la mitad del patio y comenzo a mirar el cielo y luego miro el piso, comenzo a notar que se estaban creando pequeños charcos y comenzo a Saltar, Gumball la miraba y Sonreia mientras veia omo jugaba en la lluvia como si fuese una niña pequeña, noto que en uno se estaba valanzaziando y estaba apunto de caerse, y fue a ayudarla ya que estaba cerca.(Momento en que la Autora se empieza a Sentir CURSI!)

-¡Marcy!,Cuidado - Decia Mientras la sujeto de la cintura rodeandola  
-Yo...no..Yo no me fije...Gracias Bubba... digo Gumball ... -Dandose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ella de Gumball  
-Descuida...

Gumball tenia sus manos en la Cintura de La Vampiresa, la tenia sujetada muy cerca, el estaba inclinado (Asi como los bailarines de tango $_$) Marceline habia comenzado a tener sus sospecha de que quizas Gumball sentia algo por ella, despues de que le digera que le gustaba una chica maravillosa y luego le habia susurrado al oido que ella era Maravillosa, ese era el momento perfecto para confirmar sus sospechas, Ambos estaban ruborisados  
Marceline intento enderezarse , pero concervando el hecho de que Gumball la sujetara aun de la cintura, El rubor de Marceline estaba desapareciendo, y el de Gumball estaba el triple de lo de antes ya que la vampira habia hecho que quedaran demaciado cerca cuando se enderezo.

-Sabes- Decia Marceline, comenzado a acercarse- Yo nunca he dado un beso bajo la lluvia y ¿Tú?  
-Eh... bueno, la verdad... no- Decia Sonrojandose aun mas  
-Podriamos Cambiar eso-Decía con un tono muy dedidida  
-De... qué ... tu .. tu .. que ... de que hablas  
-Bue..-La interrumpe el inspector  
-¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE, ALUMNOS.. FUERA DEL SALÓN...!  
-... Perdón inspector-digerón ambos con tono de victimas  
-INMEDIATAMENTE A INSPECTORIA PODRIAN RESFRIARSE NIÑOS INCONSIENTES!

Los iso subir al Salón, y Cuándo llegarón al salón se encontrarón con la maestra suplente, tenia El cabello blanco, mirada de loca, estaba con un vestido azul y joyas que la rodeaban, está no paraba de mirar a Gumball

-USTEDES DOS POR QUE LLEGAN TARDE A MI CLASE  
-Es que ... nosotros no.. esté  
-NINGUNA ESCUSA, CHICO, TU ENTRA Y SIENTATE AQUÍ ALFRENTE DE MI ESCRITORIO, TE QUIERO TENER VI-GI-LA-DO- Y USTED ABADEER A INSPETORIA  
-Que rayos... Bien, me largo de su clase

Marceline camino por el pasillo y se tuvo que quedar escribiendo hasta el fin de clases _"no debo llegar tarde ni interrumpir clases"_ 800 veces, pero lo unico que tenia en mente era que a la salida, se iria a casa de Gumball y ya estaba con un plan en mente, aunque, improvisar era mas lo suyo.  
Ya todos habian salido, Gumball estaba esperando a Marceline afuera del salón de castigados.

-Sige lloviendo... ¿segura que tu padre no se molestara?  
-Gumball ya vamonos  
-deacuerdo... oye que fue eso... de .. tu sabes lo que paso en el patio  
-Ah... pués no paso nada no recuerdas, el muy idolatrado inspector escolar nos mando a el salón.-Digo poniendo interes al asunto

Marceline se estaba ponindo rara, y estaba metiendo un millón de ideas en la cabeza del Joven, el cual lo unico que iso durante clases aparte de sentirse cohibido por la mirada de la profesora, fue pensar en Marceline y como decirle que se estaba enamorando de ella desde el primer dia que la conocio, sus ideas eran difusas y para nada claras, tanto asi que su nerviosismo lo hacia tartamudiar y su cerebro marcaba como desconectado cada vez que el escuchaba ese nuevo y decidido tono de Marceline que hasta ese momento no habia tenido el placer de oir.

- y .. est.. y ..bue... y.-Tartamudiaba Gumball  
-¿y si el inspector no hubiera llegado?  
-Bueno... en ese caso, quizas hubiera pasado nose algo como esto  
-Algo como qu...- Fue interrumpido por los labios de Marceline en los suyos

Fue un beso sin donde ni como, era solo su exitensia, Gumball no sabia que hacer y luego de unos segundos recien empezo a responder el beso de manera positiva, era del tipo de besos que no quieres que nunca acaben, sus labios iban a un compas perfecto y practicamente sincronizado, Gumball rodio temeroso sus Brazos en la cintura de Marceline y Ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros, ninguno de los 2 se querian detener, pero el aire les comenzo a cobrar la cuenta.

-Maldito inspector-Digo Gumball en el instante en que se separarón, Ambos estabán con una sonrisa en la cara  
-Tonto... como... no te diste cuenta  
-Por que nunca pense que la chica mas maravillosa que pudiera existir pusiera sus labios en los mios  
-Bueno acaba de pasar, sientete complacido- Digo Marceline con un Aire de engreida, o como ella preferia, con sindrome de La rosa  
-Bueno.. yo tampoco fui tan explicito  
-Gumball... ise eso por que lo note y senti que no perdia nada con intentar  
-... que no se me notaba dige- con un tono de niño pequeño que espera un mimo mientras un sonrojo y un pucherito aparecian el su rostro  
-Esta bien no se te notaba tontuela-Digo La pelinegra  
-Cuanto falta para tu casa... esto es mucha camin...¡TENGO UNA IDEA!  
-¿que pasa?  
-Tu digiste que no me crees que soy Vampira  
-y ya volvimos con el tema de los colmillos.- digo Gumball un tanto astiado del tema pues Marceline lo mencionadba minimo 6 veces al dia  
-Bueno, Te puedo probar que si... Besame  
-Si tanto insistes-Digo poniendo un tono picarón

Gumball Partio ahora, se acerco la tomo de la cintura, y la arrincono a la pared, comenzo ha hacerle cariños en el pelo y luego puso su nariz frente a la de ella, estaba rosandose, ambos sonreian, Gumball le tomo el mentón y la acerco, Comenzo muy suvamente y luego su mano bajo para encontrarse con la de ella, se tomaron las manos, sin cortar el beso, era un beso mucho mas apasionado que el primero, Marceline se dejo llevar, la calle afortunadamente estaba vacía no corria riesgos, Ella comenzo ha elevarse, primero unos 2 centimetro, luego 5, hasta llegar a los 10 , ahy recien corto el beso Marceline

-Mira hacia abajo  
-... Marceline... por que rayos no estas tocando el suelo  
-Por que estoy flotando  
-Eso es imposible  
-No, almenos no para una vampira  
-Per..pero... si no.. no existe  
-oh vamos enserio, esta bien cuando llegemos a tu casa te explico todo ... y bueno... aclaramos esto de.. bueno tu entiende-Digo soltando una risita y ambos se sonrojaron

Estaban ambos callados, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio en que solo basta la compañia del otro, Gumball comenzoa dibajar si tomarle la mano o no, comenzo a mirar la mano de su compañera , Marceline lo noto, y fue ella quien le tomo la mano, Ambos sonrieron, Sabian en ese momento que se querian.

-Marcy..  
-Dime  
-Emm... esta es mi casa...  
-Entremos...  
-Cierto

Marceline quedo estupefacta, no solo por que la casa era enorme, todo Blanco, habia figuritas, estatuas pinturas, cuadros, Todo era perfeto y muy limpio, Salvo una chica que se encontraba viendo el televisor en la sala de estar , estaba vestida con un short corto rosa y una polera morada larga, sus pantuflas y el cabello desarreglado, al lado de ella en una mesita habia pañuelos y un pote de helado de frutilla gigante, Marceline entendia que fuera viernes y se diera el placer de andar asi pero... ella ¿la señorita perfecta...?

Se escucharón unos sollozos de la chica, estaba viendo una pelicula de amor, mientras tiraba ala pantalla los pañuelos desechables que ya habia utilizado

-TÚ QUE HACES EN ESTA CASA - Grito entre sollozos  
-Bonnibel Calmate... vengo con Gumball  
-BIEN VETE CON EL  
-Calmate- Digo Mientra entraba

Gumball entra a la sala de estar, cuando llega abraza a Marceline por la cintura

-¡¿USTEDES 2 ESTÁN?!  
-bue.. no.. osea.. alg.. no ... nosabemos.. -Digeron ambos al mismo tiempo  
-ES QUE TODO PUEDEN SER FELICES SALVO YO  
-Gumball... Mejor subamos... se en la situación que esta... mejor ve tu, te alcanzo de inmediato  
-Esta bien

Marceline se acerco a Bonnibel Ambas se quedarón viendo, era una situacion bastante incomoda, Bonnibel se levanto y limpio algunas de sus lagrimas, estendiendole la mano a Marceline

-¿Sin resentimientos?  
-Sin resentimientos cerebrito

Se abrazarón y Bonnibel lloro un poco mas en el pecho de Marceline

-ya sube con tu hombre, y no te deprimas conmigo  
-..Adios.. Bonnie  
-Adios Marcy

Ambas se sonrojaron al usar las abrebiaciones que antes se permitian la una a la otra.


	5. Chapter 5

-Y que paso allá abajo- Pregunto Gumball  
-bueno... digamos que... una tregua- le digo mirando nostálgicamente hacia afuera en dirección al sofá  
-y bien... ¿qué quieres hacer?  
-estudiar química - Dijo decidida  
-¿enserio?- respondió con tono de decepción, no porque no le gustara la química, pero esperaba algo más que... realmente estudiar química mientras iba a su librero  
-Pospuesto... que no- Digo tomándole la mano y acercándolo a él- Alguien parece que no me conoce  
-Lo sabía.. Si claro tu estudiar química- Digo con Sarcasmo el joven pelirosa  
-No molestes niño… te quiero- Digo de la nada Marceline  
-Yo... también... Marcy... oye... y ahora que... bueno... esto... nosotros... no se explic...- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida  
-¿esto?... esto no necesita una explicación, solo necesitamos... ser nosotros  
-Me refiero... tú me entiendes... Marcy no lo hagas mas difícil - Digo Suplicante mientras se ponía enrojecido y ponía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro que hacia derretir a la Vampira  
-Amo verte en una situación cuando no encuentras la respuesta... te vez... adorable  
-Gra...gracias... ¿creo?...

La vampira soltó una risilla y luego comenzó a flotar levemente y se estiro en la cama de Gumball, luego se sentó y lo abrazo por el Cuello, La vampiresa sentía su aroma y le encantaba , ese Dulce aroma que la hipnotizaba, se apego mas a él y él tomo sus manos y se voltio, estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro, la pelinegra lo miraba directamente a los ojos y el bajaba la mirada ya que no podía mantenerse fijo viéndola sin ponerse nervioso Marceline lo toma del mentón y lo besa, Gumball se estiro dejando debajo a la Chica, sin cortar el beso, Gumball empezaba a sujetarla de la cintura y Marceline estaba abrazada en su cuello, Ambos estaban en su más perfecto momento, se escuchaba la lluvia caer en el techo y el ambiente era predispuesto para ellos, la habitación estaba oscura salvo por la luz que entraba por la ventana de la Habitación desde un farol.

* * *

-Aun no esta lista, no puedo llegar y hacerle eso, es mi hija  
-Decide Hunson, los demonios o tu hija al mando, tu eres simplemente un demonio que se caso con la Reina de los Vampiros, no eres nadie, Tu hija es la única que puede detener esto, La Nocheosfera se sustenta del Caos y tú lo sabes, pero todo exceso es malo, Lo habitantes no tienen a quien rendirle tributos ni con quien ser sometidos, y hay demonios que han esperado esto toda la eternidad solamente para revelarse y tomar el poder  
-Pero... es solo un niña... ni siquiera es una Vampira Real  
-Pero lo lleva en la Sangre, Llama a tu sobrino, Dile que la Muerda y has su compromiso de una maldita vez, y Así hacerla inmediatamente la Princesa de los Vampiros, debes hacerlo o si no todo lo forjado por la Familia de Tu Difunta esposa acabara, la Nocheosfera es muy poderosa, y peligrosa en las manos equivocadas.  
-Dame tiempo, te lo suplico  
-Tienes 2 semanas, para que todo este listo - Sentencio la Criatura de consejo  
-Esta Bien

* * *

POW MARCELINE

Sentía la lluvia caer en mi cara, era tan lindo el gesto de ir a dejarme a mi casa con esta lluvia, yo seguía con mi uniforme escolar salvo que con un abrigo Rojo impermeable, Gumball estaba con un pantalón negro simple y un polerón negro, el traía un paraguas gigante que su ama de llaves había obligado a que llevara.

-Es lindo esto- Me digo mientras nos deteníamos  
-¿qué cosa?  
-Esto, tu... y yo...tomados de la mano caminando bajo la lluvia... juntos  
-ya no estamos caminando cariño, recuerda que nos asiste detenernos  
-Marcy... Arruinas mis cursilerías

Ambos reímos, me dio un beso en la frente y yo me acurruque en su hombro luego seguimos caminando en silencio, escuchando la lluvia, realmente si era lindo estar así

Aun que aun no sabía cómo decirle lo de que tendría que asumir ser una princesa Vampírica...

-Gumball... debo... Decirte algo... muy importante  
-... ¿Dime?  
-Bueno... tu ya asumiste esto de que Estas con una vampira y... bueno debo decirte toda la verdad... ah... Mi Madre era la Reina de Los Vampiros y también Gobernante de la Nocheósfera, que ... Fue asesinada, Mi padre es literalmente Un demonio, Lo quieren Matar, y exigen que asuma mi Cargo de Heredera y ... ser la princesa de los vampiros y todo esto me da miedo... y yo no quiero arrástrate en esto...  
-Marcy...- me digo tomándome las manos y dándole un apretón pequeño, para demostrarme su apoyo- Nunca te dejaría, y si debo estar contigo en eso, lo estaré, Si, sé que es muy poco el tiempo... el que nos conocemos y en el que estamos juntos pero... Te amo Marceline y esa es la única verdad  
-Pero... yo... no sé lo que pasara conmigo... no entiendo Gum y... y me da miedo perderte  
-No pasara eso, te lo juro  
-Y si te hacen ser mi Rey  
-Yo...yo... yo te... te ayudare... Lo juro  
-lo... dices enserio  
-Viviría La eternidad por ti y contigo Marceline

Estaba sintiendo unas lagrimas caer por mi mejilla, y era verdad tengo miedo... y no podría separarme de Gumball... solo lo haría por su Bien pero... pero... si hay alguna posibilidad me quedaría con el por la eternidad, lo abrasé y empecé a llorar en su hombro el me iso mirarlo y me seco mis lagrimas, y me tomo la mano para seguir caminando hacia mi casa.

-¿Puedo conocer a mi suegro?- Me pregunto haciendo que casi me desmayara… mi papa conocer a Gumball…  
-... no...  
-oh vamos ¿por qué?  
-aun no... Es que... Esto este... Me da... es que... eh... no quiero... bueno él... es bueno... eeh... creo que... mejor mas adelante... ¿o quieres decirle a un demonio de la Nocheosfera que estas saliendo con su única hija?  
-si lo dices así… pero… está bien esperare  
- Pero prometo decirle de tu existencia y decirle que tu y yo estamos juntos- Le dije y el levanto la mirada  
-¿Entonces es oficial?  
-Eso creo...  
-Te quiero Marcy  
-Yo también te quiero Gum  
-Vamos ya si no terminaremos aun mas mojados  
-Bueno Marcy

Seguimos caminando pero empecé a sentir la culpa en mis hombros, estaba arrastrando al único que me había aceptado, el único que me hace sentir amada, el único que... que se quedo conmigo... y lo iba a arrastrar en esta atrocidad un demonio, con eso está él, como es que le puedo hacer esto... me siento horrible pero... pero... me siento tan bien y normal con el... no tengo la fuerza para dejarlo... no ahora...

-Marcy... ya llegamos  
-Bueno... Adiós Gum  
-... Adiós Marcy

Gumball me tomo por la cintura y me dio un tierno beso en la frente en símbolo de despedida haciendo que me sonrojara nos tomamos las manos y nos quedamos así un rato.

-Te voy a extraña Marcy  
-Son solo 2 días Gum  
-Son 2 días eternos sin ti, corrígete

Ambos reímos y nos besamos, nos despedimos y luego entre a mi casa, en la mesa de centro había una nota de mi padre.

_Marceline:_

_Debes venir a la Nocheosfera, en cuanto llegues por favor lo que debes hacer es_

_Dibujar una cara sonriente._  
_Después rociarlo con Leche de Insecto el refrigerador hay _  
_Y luego cantar "Maloso vobiscum et cumm spiritum"_

_Hunson Abadeer. Marceline:_

Hice lo que mi papa decía en la nota, llegue a un lugar Horrible Era ... como un infierno, fuego y lava por todos lados, demonios corriendo y por alguna extraña razón estaba lleno de Bananas todo era Horrible, me miraba y se quedaban quietos todos, sentía que olfateaban mi miedo... ¿como mi padre me hace venir a este lugar?... miraba a todo el alrededor había gente que intentaba evitar mirarme otra que me miraban hipnotizada, yo seguía caminando hacia un lugar que parecía una un castillo... fui hacia alla y vi a un demonio que al parecer era guardia de ese lugar.

-Nombre  
-Eh...  
-Nombre  
-Soy Marceline  
-¿Marceline qué?  
-Marceline Abadeer...  
-Abadeer... Abadeer... AAAH... Disculpe su alteza- digo haciendo una reverencia  
-¿Donde está mi padre?  
-Su padre está en el castillo, mi lady, con Su primo, están esperándola  
-Eh...Gracias...

Seguí caminando por el pasillo, era todo muy extraño en ese lugar, de repente vi un túnel que me conducía a un estudio vi una puerta, puse mi oído sobre ella y escuche unas voces a la distancia, reconocí la voz de mi padre y la de otro Chico se me hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar de donde, al parecer era mi primo

_- en cuanto llegue le explicaremos todo- escuche la voz de mi padre__  
__-Hoy será la mordida, señor- al parecer afirmaba el extraño _  
_- Me temo que si_  
_-descuide señor, no pasara nada_  
_-Gracias Marshall, te habrás ganado mi confianza con esto_

No era posible... ¿mi compañero? ¿Marshall?...  
Toque la puerta y me abrió un demonio que en cuanto entre desapareció, era cierto, Marshall Lee era mi primo y el seria quien me mordería

-Hola Hija Siéntate, Por favor  
-Buenas Noches, Princesa. -Digo Marshall haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

**Hola Disculpen la eterna ausencia pero no tuve tiempo, me tuve que ir de campamento y Buanoo despues tuve ue volver a clases asique no habia tenido mucho tiempo que digamos para escribir, emm Bueno dejen sus reviews :c ya po :c u-ú y eso pus :3 tengan una bonita semana lectores :3 Bayyyy :3 -Vale fuera- **


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Marsharll...? tu eres..un...  
-Un Vampiro princesa, si mi madre es hermana de tu padre Soy tu primo Marceline, yo... te ... mordere- Decia con dificultad el vampiro mirando hacia un lado dejando a la vista la marca de sus mordidas, ya que el sabia que era lo que iba ha pasar y cuanto sufriria desde ahora  
-Marceline... querida... debo... decirte algo... la mordida sera hoy, a las 12 de la noche hora de la tierra, en cuanto despiertes seras Oficialmente la Princesa de la Nocheosfera  
-Yo.. Papa..tengo miedo...  
-Marcy, no debes temer  
-Princesa... le asuguro que el dolor sera solo unos segundos, luego caera en un sueño y despertara  
-Marshall... podrias dejar de tratarme de Princesa.. dime Marceline o Marcy como quieras  
-Como gustes, Marceline

Marshall comenzo ha acercarse, el miedo lo consumia por que ella no seria la unica afectada por esa mordida, esa simple mordida cambiaria muchas cosas en todas las personas de la nocheosfera y del reino Vampirico, y a el mismo . En los ojos de Marceline se notaba por primera vez el miedo, su padre estaba nerviosisimo por lo que pronto susederia, Marceline tomo parte de su pelo y despejo su cuello para la inminente y inevitable mordida, Marshall Llego al lugar del evento, coloco sus manos en posicion y acerco su boca al cuello de la chica, Hudson abadeer desvio la mirada, no podia ver el dolor que iba a tener su primogenita, aun los gritos de la mordida de Marshall resonaban en su mente, Ella sentia el contacto de los colmillos de su primo en su cuello al principio no sintio nada pero luego el dolor llego sintio como le arrebataban su Sangre, la sentia, sentia algunas gotitas que se resvalaban por su cuello, Lagrimas salian de sus mejillas, Gritos de dolor comenzaban ha escapar de su boca, Marshall no se detenia seguia subsionando cada gota de sangre, sentia que pronto sus piernas no resistirian, empezo a Cerrar sus ojos, derepente se fue a negro, sintio los colmillos de Marshall que comenzaban ha abandonar su cuello, comenzo a caer y sintio que los brazos de Marshall intentaban sujetarla, lo ultimo que vio fue los ojos de Marshall y escucho la voz de su padre gritando su nombre.

* * *

Vi a una mujer Corriendo, Mas bien flotando, iba rapido, trataba de huir, jadiaba atras de ella habia 3 demonios Horribles cubiertos con tunicas oscuras con capucha, no se les veia el rostro a ninguno, solo que la siguian, era un bosque oscuro con pequeños rios de lava y volcanes, era algun lugar de la nocheosfera, no le podia ver bien la cara a la mujer , tenia el cabello largo y estaba con una tunica negra con detalles rojizos, comenzo a elevarse pero de la nada callo, el sol comenzo a salir, asumi que debia ser una vampira comenzo ha arrastrarse hasta taparse con la sombra de un arbol, se escondia en su larga cabellera negra llegaron los 3 demonios ha ella.

_-hasta aqui llego_  
_-No tendra salida_  
_-es su final, mi Reina_  
_- ALEJENSE DE MI, QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN_  
_-Su muerte- Digeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a la que llamaban Reina, tenian una risa demoniaca y espenuslante, la ataron con cadenas, ella gritaba_  
_-Deje de gritar su majestad, las cadenas se enfadan, huelen su miedo, entre mas miedo, mas dolor su majestad_  
_-DEJENME MALDITOS_

Ellos solo reian, la cadena se movia sola, apretaba a la mujer uno de los demonios tenia una jaula pequeña, de ahy se escuchaban gritos, era un pequeño murcielago , gritaba y gritaba, no podia ver a su reina sufrir, el demonio que lo sujetaba lo tiro al piso y lo patio, el pequeño murcielago quedo cerca del lugar del evento, un gritando por el dolor, lo demonios sacaron una estaca, la mujer se altero, veia los brazos de la muerte como se acercaban ha abrazarla, uno de los demonios dio la orden de tirar a la mujer al piso aun encadenada, los otros 2 demonios la sujetaban de manos y pies, el sol le ardia, los demonios reian y el pequeño murcielago estaba atacado, movia la jaula intentando huir pero no podia.

_-Entierrasela de una maldita vez o acaso eres un cobarde, esto es por el mal de todos necesitamos su muerte_

El demonio empezo a tambaliar, hasta que enterro la estaca en el centro de ella, la metia lentamente en su pecho y los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban, pero ella no moria, las estaca estaba a medio pecho, pero eso no evitaba su sufrimiento Derepente me senti yo en esa jaula y que yo era el pequño murcielago , veia a la mujer agonizar, me sentia atrapada, comenze ha agitarme, derepente a la mujer la movieron y la dejaron en el camino, el Sol empezo a convertirla en ceniza y lo ultimo susurro fue ... nada mas que mi nombre...

_-Mar...Marceline..._

* * *

**POW MARSHALL**

Despues de la mordida, Marceline se retorcia, intentabamos despertala y nada funcionaba, la tenia entre mis brazos y su padre estaba acongojado, de un momento a otro Marceline dejo de moverse y patalear y jadear, se quedo quieta, su padre se preocupo, no tenia signos Vitales, y de la nada se sento y retomo su posicion de acostada, tenia los ojos Rojos, pero no el rojo natural suyo, estos eran unos ojos rojos Sangre se notaba el cambio, no tenia nada de blanca, era mas bien gris/ blanca, sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las mias, y su pelo habia crecido de la nada, lo tenia casi hasta los tobillos, Abrio los ojos como platos y digo.

-Soñe con Mama

Su padre y yo nos quedamos mirando.. si lo que habia soñado era lo que pensabamos vendria una serie de preguntas puesto que despues de todo... yo estaba ahy

* * *

-¿Marshall... tu ... fuiste testigo de la muerte de mi madre ?-digo entre lagrimas la Vampiresa  
-Bueno... yo... Si  
-QUIEN MIERDA SON ESOS DOS HIJOS DE PUTA QUE MATARON A MAMA! DIMELO IMBECIL DIMELO!- le gritaba a Marshall mientras sus lagrimas salian y salian  
-No .. no lose Marceline  
-ERES UN INUTIL COMO DEJASTE QUE LA MATARAN  
-NO FUE MI CULPA SI  
-Basta. Marcelie, tu primo no fue el culpable... Ella solo desaparecio y... a Marshall lo llevaron... Practicamente como Mensajero y testigo para ver la Muerte de tu madre y decirle al reino... Nadie Sabe quienes son ellos  
-Y POR QUE YO VI ESO  
-Por que ... bueno yo nose de Vampi...  
-Cuando muerdes a alguien esta conectado contigo, Tu madre me mordio dias antes de su muerte, y yo te Mordi, estamos conectados, y el momento mas... Fuerte o con mas emocion de la vida se transmite con la mordida  
-... Marshall... que.. que viste cuando Mama te mordio  
-Bueno... vi muchas cosas... vi la boda con tu padre... el dia de su coronacion... tu nacimiento... y... algo que aun no puedo recordar

Marceline estaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, aun le salia sangre de su mordida, derepente se durmio denuevo, su padre no se preocupo, sabia que le pasaria eso, era normal el agotamiendo despues de la transformacion y debia prepararse... ya que mañana seria un dia muy pesado para La princesa de La nocheosfera.

* * *

**Holi... eh tardado... es corto lose, Pero en este capitulo no me quise centrar tanto ... no recuerdo bien si en el capitulo anterior, inclui el echo de que era el dia viernes xDD Bueno, este y el siguiente capitulo sera como el findesemana (osea este capitulo es viernes por la... noche, cuando Marcy despierta ya son casi las 1 app. ) tengan linda semana :3 los quiero, dejen reviews y ... y ... y Duerman :B  
Pd: se que no les importa pero... este es mi Tumblr :3 una-weona-mas-que-vive**


	7. Chapter 7

-Despierte su alteza, es un largo día.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escucho la oficialmente princesa del Reino Vampírico, Partieron por unas muy aburridas clases de "modales", Su vestimenta nueva se le fue entregada provocando perplejidad en la Vampiresa, Luego dieron unas clases con su padre sobre el cómo manejar a la Nocheósfera e imponerse frente a sus plebeyos, cosa que no le costó ya que su sola presencia imponía respeto y miedo y las muy esperadas por ellas Clases de Vuelo, y su instructor seria Marshall.

-Miré su alteza...  
-Marshall te pedí que no me llamaras así  
-Disculpa, Marceline  
-Así está mejor  
-Bueno, "volar", O "flotar" o "levitar" como sea, es una de las cosas más sencillas de aprender, solo tienes que relajarte y... dejarte llevar.- Decía mientras comenzaba a flotar alrededor de ella.- no piense en nada, solo... relájese y sienta el aire fluir en su cuerpo...  
-De acuerdo se ve fácil  
-lo es  
-Si tu lo dices... Marshall... me... ¿me puedes ayudar?  
-...De acuerdo.- El pelinegro se le acerco nervioso a la Vampira.- Sujétese

Marshall le ofreció la mano, aunque ella dudosa se sujeto de la muñeca del vampiro, intento hacer lo que él le dijo, no pensar, relajarse, sentir el aire fluir en su cuerpo... pero no podía, en primera el día era uno de los más raros de había vivido, pues no podemos decir que la Nocheósfera era el lugar más agradable del universo, después empezó a pensar en lo que pasaría con ella en ese lugar con ella como princesa, y en especial en Gumball, el no sabía que ya era una vampira, y su relación recién comenzando. Todo en su contra, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que se relajase?, ¿no pensar en nada? tal vez para él será fácil porque no tiene nada en su egocéntrico cerebro, sentir el aire... ¡¿Que aire, viejo?! Este lugar es sofocante, como le era posible siquiera flotar a él, era un completo idiota y 2 caras, aquí un tranquilo y amable vampiro... ¡Hipócrita!, y en el instituto un completo idiota con el ego por la...

-Princesa... ¿Va a flotar o se quiere saltar la lección?  
-¿Qué?... ah disculpa... estaba... distraída, por supuesto que flotare... volare... o como sea.  
-Solo le digo, que nadie lo consigue a la primera.- Digo Marshall para que no se preocupase si no lo consigue

_Bien...ahora es cuando... vamos Marceline, relájate, ya has hecho esto antes..._

La vampiresa se dejo llevar por Marshall, estaban aprox. a unos 5 metros de altura cuando Marshall le dijo que se soltase, temerosa, ya que nunca había estado a tanta altura intento soltarse, pero para su sorpresa, lo había conseguido, estaba flotando, pero con dificultades, comenzó a moverse de manera extraña para el vampiro que se acerco a ayudarla pero esta le rechazo, quería hacerlo sola, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a descender sin que ella quisiera, a los 3 metros cayó bruscamente perdiendo el control.

-¡PRINCESA!-Gritaba exaltado el Vampiro mientras descendía para ver como se encontraba  
-T... Te he dicho...que… ¡Ah...! Que no... Me llames princesa.- Decía Marceline a duras penas por el dolor en su costilla por la fuerte caída  
-¿se encuentra bien?  
-Si... no te preocupes, no soy una niña que necesite protección, descuida  
-Como diga su al... Marceline  
-Bien sigamos con esto

Tras 2 horas de la vampira no darse por vencida, lo logro, por su propio merito, y sin ayuda alguna de Marshall, logro surcar los oscuros cielos de su reino, Marshall un tanto impresionado ya que el mismo había tardado casi 2 días en manejar bien ese poder, aunque claro aun debía aprender invisibilidad, transformaciones, como subsionar el color rojo para no vivir de sangre, telequinesis, resurrección de los muertos y tenerlos bajo su control, retener movimientos de otras personas en fin, sus poderes.

-Muy Bien su alte... disculpe, Marceline  
-Gracias Marshall... Ya terminamos con esto de las lecciones quiero ir a mi casa  
-Esta bien, vamos con su padre, el es que le decide eso  
-iré sola  
-Como guste.

Marceline tomo la cola el de incomodo atuendo que traía un vestido largo rojo y unos zapatos negros que parecían de bailarina, lo único que ella quería era ir a casa ducharse y dormir y nunca más volver a ese lugar.  
Inconscientemente llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Su padre.

-Hola... Papá´... yo esté... quería saber si me puedo ir a casa.- mientras entraba a la oficina de su padre  
-Hija, esta es tu casa ahora, tu castillo.- decía él sin siquiera mirarla, concentrado en unos papeles  
-Papá quiero ir a casa ahora  
-Nena... tu casa es aquí, aquí debes quedarte.- mientras soltaba una risilla al escuchar a su hija  
-¡No me quedare aquí!  
-No me desafíes, hija  
-Yo... yo ¡no me quedare aquí por siempre papá! .- Replicaba la Vampira  
-Eres la princesa es tu responsabilidad esta tierra y todo el reino vampírico no puedes irte cuando se te dé la gana  
-NUNCA MENCIONASTE QUE ME TENDRIA QUE QUEDAR SIEMPRE AQUÍ .- Gritaba exaltada y furiosa  
-Si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras venido, vez que es listo tu padre .- decía sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a Marceline  
-TENGO UNA VIDA PAPA  
-No, no la tienes, eres una muerta viviente, como podrías tener una vida, lo único que debes hacer es seguir aquí, en la Nocheosfera, conmigo y Marshall  
-¿Que tiene que ver Marshall?  
-o cierto, otro pequeño detalle  
-¡QUE OCURRE AQUI!  
-Bueno, que en un mes más Marshall y tu se casaran y serás la Reina Vampiro Y el tu Rey  
-¡¿QUE?!  
-Ya escuchaste, en un mes tu y Marshall se casaran  
-Y ESO CUANDO LO DECIDISTE  
-desde que naciste está listo su compromiso  
-ME NIEGO  
-No puedes negarte  
-PAPA NISIQUIERA LO CONOSCO BIEN, Y YO TENGO NOVIO  
-Bien termina con tu novio  
-NO  
-Y sigues con esa palabra, hija tu de..  
-no me vuelvas a decir así  
-a que te refieres  
-Yo no soy tu hija, no más.  
-MARCELINE

Era muy tarde, la vampira había salido de la habitación furiosa, se podían ver como sus oscuros ojos carmesí se oscurecían en el camino, se encontró con quien menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-¡TÚ!  
-¿Que ocurre princesa?  
-¿tu sabias lo de nuestro compromiso?  
-Yo... bueno  
-¡DIME!- Dijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa arrinconándolo a una pared  
-Yo sí, si... si sabia ¡suélteme por favor!  
-¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!- Mientras lo sacudía  
-Yo pensé... que usted sabia  
-NO IDIOTA, NO SABIA, NUNCA ME CASARIA CONTIGO  
-bien pues no hay otra opción, nuestro compromiso esta hecho desde nuestro nacimiento  
-¡TÚ APOYAS ESTO!  
-No  
-¿No?  
-No, pero es mi deber  
-¡A QUIEN CARAJO LE IMPORTA! ¡ME LARGO DE AQUI!

En el acto Marceline se fue ignorando los gritos del Vampiro que la llamaba, se dirigió hasta una extraña sala donde había un portal, no le intereso a donde la llevase, simplemente quería irse de la Nocheosfera y alejarse de su padre.

* * *

_**Milagro... dijo ¡Actualizacion!**_

Hola... se que es poco no me maten xd es que no e tenido mucho tiempo, estoy aprovechando que son fiestas patrias y el liceo nos dio una semana , tratare de actualizar pronto, Mande reviews con sus dudas, consultas, felicitaciones(? criticas, tomatasos, en fin lo que quieran, Les deseo una buena semana Adios :3 


End file.
